Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez egy karakter a HD Érában. Mellékszereplő a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben, valamint a The Lost and Damnedben és főszereplőként megjelenik a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. Ő Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince testőre, és üzlettársa. 25 évesen ő, valamint Huang Lee a legfiatalabb főszereplője a GTA IV korszaknak. Életrajz Gyerekkor Luis dominikai származású, Noortwoodban, Liberty Cityben született. Anyja Adriana Yanira Lopez, testvére, Ernesto Lopez és nővére, Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. Az apja amerikai tengerészgyalogos volt, aki elhagyta őket, mikor még fiatalok voltak. Oscar Gomezel, Alonso Gomezel, Teddy Benavidezel, és Willy Valerioval együtt nőtt fel, belevitték a környék legnagyobb drogüzleteibe. Henrique azt állítja, hogy Luis egy szegény rapper volt és az emberek nevettek rajta. Iskolai idők alatt látszólag egy tanár gúnyolódott Luis nővérén, megtorlásul eltörte a tanár karját. Henrique megemlíti, hogy hármuk közül valaki lopott Principal Fischer hivatalából és azt állítja, hogy a fogva tartás az iskolájukban majdnem olyan rossz volt, mint a börtön. Amikor Luis 17 volt, 1999-ben vagy 2000-ben két éven keresztül fiatalkorúak intézetében volt, mert súlyosan megsebesített egy olyan tanárt, aki megerőszakolta a nővérét. Armando és Henrique emlékeznek, hogy vele töltötték 1999 nyarát, arra gondolnak, hogy a következő tanév alatt történt. Különösképpen, ez nem jelenik meg a bűnügyi nyilvántartójában, de nem sokkal 2001-es szabadulása után, újra letartóztatják autó lopásért. Valószínűleg egybe esik Armando és Henrique bűnével amit elkövettek, és ő vállalja a felelősséget és beviszik a börtönbe. Ezalatt a két év alatt nagyon megizmosodott. Fizikuma által, képes volt megvédeni magát és segíteni a harcokban. A testvére és nővére, mindketten elhagyták Liberty City-t. Stabil életet kezdtek gyerekekkel és otthonnal, és megházasodva. Végül anyjuk Luisra számít, hogy pénzt adjon. 2003-ban harmadszor is rendőrségi botrányt csinált, de sikerült elkerülnie a börtönt. Ezzel egybe esik az, amikor Oscar Gomezt, valamint Willy Valeriot sok évre letartoztatják. Az LCPD azt hiszi, hogy Luis még mindig közeli jó kapcsolatot tart, de valójában ezek voltak együtt az utolsó szép időik. Találkozás Buzi Tonyval 2005-ben amikor Luis 22 éves volt, az élete megváltozott, mikor Gay Tony Princetől munkát fogadott el, hogy a testőre lesz. Hosszú idők múlva Tony és Luis már apa-fiú párnak látszott. Megszakított minden kapcsolatot régi bandájával ( Armando-ra és Henrique-ra barátként gondol), illetve tett egy utolsó látogatást egy törvénytelen ketrecharcba, (bár visszakerül) Tonyval való együttműködés által az élete sokkal jobb lett amíg tiszteletet vesztett régi barátokkal. Tony fizette Luis helikopter-pilóta-leckéket üzleti célokból (látható egy Higgins Helitours oklevél a lakásában). Tony sajnos tartozásai lettek egy több uzsorásnak a városban, mint például, Mori Kibbutznak, az Ancelotti család emberének, Rocco Pelosinak, itt köszöntenek be a TBoGT eseményei. The Ballad of Gay Tony eseményei Luis elkezd még több munkát elvégezni Tonynak, miközben szemtanúja egy bankrablásnak. Ezt követően elment Tony lakására, ahol találkozik Rocco Pelosival és nagybátyjával, Vince Pelosival, a játék elején. Elkezdett dolgozni az anyjáért és a barátaiért (Momma Boy, Corner Kids, Clocking Off), illetve segített Tonynak, Rocco küldetéseiben. Személyesen találkozik a The Celebinator-al (...Blog This!). Tony bemutatja Luist, Yusuf Amirnak, egy gazdag ingatlanfejlesztőnek, aki megkéri Luist, hogy lopjon el egy Buzzardot, APCt, illetve egy metrót. ÉS megkérte, hogy ölje meg Tahir Saeedet, és társát, Achmed Khalilt. Ezek után munkálkodik Mori Kibbutznál, Brucie Kibbutz testvérénél, miután befejezte This Ain't Checkerst és legyőzi Morit Triathlonban, kiszabadítja Tonyt Mori markából. Ez idők alatt Tonya dolgai egyre rosszabbul állnak egy Bahama Mamasi találkozó után, a Boulevard Baby küldetésben. Luis, Evan Moss és Tony 2,000,000 dollárt érő gyémántokat akartak venni, de Johnny Klebitz, aki megöli Evant és keze által elvesztik a gyémántokat. De szerencsére nem sokkal a történtek után a férfi visszaszerzi őket. Luis látja, hogy Tony összebarátozott Gracie Ancelottival, Giovanni Ancelotti lányával. Ekkor Luis elkezdett dolgozni Ray Bulgarinnek, egy veszélyes, orosz gengszternek. Bulgarin megöleti vele Mark Ashvillit. Majd megtudja, hogy Luis vette meg a gyémántokat, amikről azt mondta, hogy az övé és elárulja Luist úgy, hogy lesből megtámadják őt az emberei, ott ahol megtalálta a séf fejét és orvlövészeket, valamint helikopter küldött utána. Luis ott hagyta őt és Tonyra fordított figyelmet, mert az élete kezd tönkre menni. Niko Bellic és Gerald McRearynek köszönhetően, elrabolták Graciet. Tudván, hogy Tony tele van pumpálva kokainnal, Luis megtagadja, hogy segítsen megtalálni Gracie-t, de Tony kényszeríti őt, hogy a nyomára leljen. Miután az Ancelottik a She's a Keeperben elbuknak, Luist és Tonyt azzal kényszerítik, hogy adják át a gyémántokat Niko Bellicnek és Patrick McRearynek. Nem sokkal ezután Rocco megparancsolja az ifjoncnak, hogy végezzen Tony-val, de helyette Vincet lövi le, viszont megkíméli Rocco életét, Tony igényei miatt, majd átküzdenek egy nagy rajtaütésen. Ezt követően Luis meggyilkolja Timurt és Ray Bulgarint, valamint megsemmisíti a heroin szállítmányukat a Departure Time misszióban.. Küldetések, melyekben szerepel GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits The Ballad of Gay Tony *Főszereplőként, az összes küldetésben jelen van. Szexélet *'Mrs. Adams': Luis 8. évfolyamtanára, 14 éves volt, amikor megtörtént. Ez volt az első alkalma, Armando gyerekkel való visszaélés áldozataként nevezi Luist. *'Carmen Ortiz': A bohani nővel 2007-ben történt az eset. Armando és Henrique szintén dugott vele, előbbi még mindig udvarol neki. Egy hátborzongató egybeesés, hogy ő Niko Bellic potenciális barátnője az eredeti játékban. *'Daisie Cash-Cooze': Angol származású ember, miközben Liberty Cityben él, lefeküdt egyszer Luisal, valamint kerülte őt később, bár Luis néhány alkalommal kapcsolatba lép vele. Később a segítségét kéri, mikor egy híresség akivel megcsalta barátját, Chris Hunt kész megalázni őt. Bár Hunt több millió nézőnek osztotta meg kompromittáló szexvideóját, Daisie az ügy ellenére boldogan összeházasodik barátjával. *'Joni': Luis egy közeli munkatársa a Maisonette 9ben, aki néha lefogja szopni Luist és szexelni fog vele, kigúnyolja Luis farkát. Ő Luis alkalmi barátnője és fő szerelmi érdeklődése iránta van. Barátságos kapcsolat van köztük, de ha Luis szexel egy másik nővel a Maisonette mosdójában, Joni ordítozni fog vele, mert összetöri a szívét. *'Margot': Egy ragaszkodó szellemileg instabil ex barátnő, akit Luis 2007 elején randizott. Kétszer is megpróbál öngyilkosságot elkövetni. Először fájdalimcsillampítókat és altatókkal próbálkozik, de nem sikerül, másodjára leugrik a Pier 45 mólóról leugrik és meghal. *'Monique': Randizott vele, amíg Luis le nem feküdt a szobatársával. A Boulevard Baby küldetésben nem neheztel Luisra és újra összejön vele. Barátja Vic (a Bahama Mamas tulajdonosa megveri őt, miközben azt hitte, hogy Venturasban van. *'Monique szobatársa': Luis lefeküdt vele, mikor Monique-al járt. *'Poppy Mitchell': Több híres ember közül az egyik, aki szexel Luisal. *'Névtelen Ázsiai Hölgy': Luis világosan szexelt egy névtelen ázsiai hölggyel a Maisonette 9 mosdójában a "Boulevard Babyben". *A játékosnak alkalma van arra, hogy véletlenszerű nőkkel dugjon tánc után a Maisonette 9 mosdójában. Karakterek, akiket Luis Fernando Lopez ölt meg *Frickie Van Hardenburg - Meghalt, amikor megsemmisítette a yachtját. *Tahir Saeed - Megöli, amiért feladta Yusuft a rendőrségnek. *Ahmed Khalil - Megöli, amiért feladta Yusuft a rendőrségnek. *Jack Duffy - Megöli, Rocco Pelosi parancsára. *Mel Toblowsky - Megöli, Rocco Pelosi parancsára. *Vic Manzano - Megöli, amiért megpróbálta ölni Luist és Moniquet. *Mori Green - Megöli őt, hogy megszerezze a gyémántokat. *Marki Ashvilli - Meggyilkolja Ray Bulgarin parancsára. *vince Pelosi - Lelövi, hogy elzavarja Roccot és, hogy megmentse Tonyt. *Timur - Megöli, mert tönkre akarja tenni Luis és Tony életét. *Ray Bulgarin - Megöli, mert tönkre akarja tenni Luis és Tony életét. Választható gyilkosság *Mr. Santo - Ha Luis nem adja fel a Momma's Boyban a harcot, Santo megpróbálja ölni őt. *Hivatalos szakszervezeti - Meglehet ölni a Practice Swingben, de nem hasznos a küldetés szempontjából. *Monique - Meglehet ölni a Boulevard Babyben, de ez megakadályozza, hogy 100%-osra teljesítsd a küldetést. Karakter előzetes thumb|center|480px Párbeszéd Luis idézetei amik szabad játék során hallhatóak. thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Apróságok *Luis és Victor Vance a két dominikai a GTA sorozatban. *GTA IV-ben a bankrablós jelenetnél Niko meg tudja ölni Luist, ami megakadályozná a történéseit, de ettől még ugyanúgy megjelenik a Museum Pieceben és a Diamond are a Girl's Best Friendben. *Luisnak a nyakára van tetoválva a neve. *A GTA IV-ben Niko tud venni olyan cipőket, mint amilyen Luisnak van. *Luis megöli Niko Bellic ellenségét, Ray Bulgarint. *Luis az egyetlen a GTA IV korszakban, aki nem veszít el hozzá közelállót. Johnny elveszti Jimet, Niko pedig Romant vagy Kate-t. *Luis szintén az egyetlen hármuk közül, akinek nem égett le a menedékháza. *Luis és Huang Lee, a két GTA főszereplő ugyanabban az évben születtek. Playboy X is, de ő nem főszereplő. *Luis máshogy beszél a Diamonds Are' a Girls Best Friendben és a Museum Pieceben, mint a TBoGT-ben. *Luis, Carl Johnson és Vic Vance az egyetlen GTA főszereplők, akiknek törvényes állásuk van. *Luis kedvenc rádióállomásai a San Juan Sounds, valamint a RamJam FM. *A barát tevékenységek alatt Armando és Henrique megemlítik, hogy Luis szörnyű biliárd- és dartsjátékos. *Luis egyike annak a három főszereplőnek, akik megöltek egy másik főszereplő ellenségét az egész GTA sorozatban. A másik kettő Niko Bellic és Michael De Santa. Luis megöli Niko ellenfelét, Ray Bulgarint, Niko megöli Johnny ellenségét, Ray Boccinót és Michael De Santa megöli Rocco Pelosit a GTA V-ben, aki Luis egyik riválisa volt a Ballad of Gay Tonyban. *Luis az egyetlen főszereplője a GTA IV-trilógiájának, aki nem jelenik meg vagy nem említik meg a GTA V-ben. Ez valószínűleg azzal magyarázható, hogy Luis megígérte Gay Tonynak, hogy ő nem fogja elhagyni Liberty Cityt a családja miatt. **A GTA V-ben egy Hexer motoron látható Luislopz rendszáma, amely egy egyértelmű utalás Luisra. Galéria 131px-LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis kinézete a GTA IV-ben. 176px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Rajz Luis Lopezről. 176px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|V.I.P. Luis. 176px-EL train jack.jpg|Luis a metró tetején. 104px-Luis-Lopez-tbogt-34.jpg|Luis Fernando Lopez. 640px-Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank-1-.jpg|Luis a "Three Leaf Clover" nevű küldetésben. 640px-Luis and the stash-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 640px-Hard Core Bouncer-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 338px-Luis on the assault-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 387px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3-1-.jpg|Látványterv Luisról. Luis-fernando-lopez-1-.jpg|Látványterv Luisról. Luis Lopez (IV)-1-.png|Luis egy robbanás alatt. b4sS4sP.jpg|Luislopz rendszám a GTA V-ben. en:Luis Fernando Lopez de:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Northwood Dominican drogdílerek